Maybe Someday
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This is writen in Max's POV. Will Jeb break up the flock for good? Wil Nudge survive the horrible ordel of her kidnapping by Jeb of course . FAX!


**This is just a quick little idea that I though up, so I wrote in down before I forgot! The characters belong to James Patterson, not me!!!**

**You know the drill with respecting the author, so I won't go into detail!!! Good reader!!! *pats on head***

**Anyway, better start writing the story, or you're going to kill me from going on and on and on…..**

**It's been a while since I wrote a Maximum Ride FanFic, so be patient!!! (It'll only be short, I promise!!!)**

The Flock and I were laying around Mum's house, who was a vet. I know, it's hard getting used to from this end of the stick too, trust me. Fang was aimlessly picking at fluff on the lounge, Angel was on his lap, Nudge was talking with Iggy at the table and Gazzy was reading. Yes, Fang managed to coax him into reading a small novel. I still don't know how he didn't. Still, Fang has taken to reading too. And listening to his iPod _a lot_.

I was in front of Fang, leaning against the lounge. I could hear Fang's music from were I sat, but it was an alright song so I didn't mind. I was watching the TV, waiting for mum to get home.

Angel pulled out Fang's headphone. "I'm hungry Fang. Came we have some chow?"

Nudge agreed from her chair.

"I'm not doing it. Fang, you need more exercise then me," I told him. It wasn't true though: we were all thin.

Fang rose from his perch on the lounge and went to the kitchen, with Angel in tow. He pulled down the cookie container and handed out the goodies. I took three or four and then passed the container to Gazzy, would took a handful without looking and pushing them into his mouth.

Fang put the container away with a heavy thud.

"Easy! That's not bullet-proof you know!" I said. Fang didn't answer.

Fang looked strangely at me.

Then he collapsed to the floor with a soft thud.

"Fang!" I cried, startled. The flock, who were now sitting around the table, looked up and saw what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked, looking for my face.

"He just-" I started, on my knees by Fang's side. Mum walked into the living room with an armful of groceries. She dumped them violently on a small table when she saw Fang.

On her knees, she checked his pause and started examining him.

"What happened Max?" She asked me.

"I-I-I don't know," was all I could manage. Then I remembered. "Mum, ring Jeb. Tell him to meet us at the clinic." I tapped Iggy's hand and we both took Fang and pulled him up. He was so limped it terrified me. His head rolled back and I had to bite my lip from screaming. Nudge came up behind us and held his head while Angel and Gazzy got both the house door and the car door. Mum came out when she got off the phone to Jeb.

"He'll be there," She told me.

"If he knows what's good for him," I muttered.

Mum jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Pulling out of the driveway, Angel reached for my hand.

"It'll be alright sweetie," I told her, squeezing her hand.

"No Max. I can't hear anything in his head," She told me. "Only grey. Max, I'm scared."

I felt a thick lump in my throat. "Drive faster Mum," was all I said.

"He's still got a pulse Angel," Iggy informed us. "Are you sure you can't hear anything?"

"Yeah. It's only grey static….like the Whitecoats."

We all shivered at the mention of the Whitecoats. They were horrible men and women who had preformed experiments on us, causing us to have some unusual….extras. Wings, for example, who be a great place to start. But I do have nice wings, if I don't say so myself.

This last statement from Angel had made up my mind of who was to blame for Fang's sudden turn of health: we had built in expiry dates. That's why I was so scared. _If _that was the problem, why Fang? I was the oldest. It didn't make sense. _Nothing_ made sense.

"Nudge and Gazzy, when I stop, jump out and hold the doors open. Max and Iggy, help me carry him," Mum instructed, the vet side of her taking over.

The car stopped and we did what we were told.

Mum, Iggy and I lifted Fang on to the cold steel table, then mum started getting needles and stuff ready. I ushered the others out of the room.

"What's wrong with him? Will he be alright?" I asked her, sitting down by the door.

"I don't know anything yet, but he should be fine. Can you please go and look after the others? I'll tell you everything as soon as I can, I promise."

I left the room and went in search of Iggy.

"Max? Are you okay?" Iggy asked, pulling me into a bear hug. You wouldn't know he was blind most of the time.

"Yeah, I think so. I think we'll be fine," I told him. Nudge, Angle and Gazzy were in the waiting room, kept under control with snacks.

"Yeah, I think so too. Fang's a tough guy. But it ticks me off how he has to be so….individual. You know?"

"What, like keep to himself all the time and leave everyone else in the dark? It sounds like Fang to me."

"Hmmm. Hey, listen, I've been thinking….maybe when this is all behind us and Fang's better we could go on holidays? Gazzy asked me to ask you yesterday," Iggy said.

I thought about it. To be honest, it sounded perfect. But I couldn't let Iggy think I'd gone soft.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Fang and mum about it."

Iggy frowned. "You defiantly like Fang don't you? What is it about him that you're so attracted to anyway? He's a freaking hermit!"

"Hey! Don't speck like that! And I'm not 'so attracted to him!' And he's not a _hermit_. I don't know where you get off," I said, crossing my arms on my chest.

Iggy laughed, and held up is hands in surrender. "Okay, fine….but I still think you like him. Max and Fang sitting in a tree, K.I.S-" I punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath from his lips.

"That wasn't fair!" He wheezed.

"Yes, it was," I told him.

Then mum came out of the operating room, looking for me.

"Max? Can you come in here for a second?"

I nodded and left Iggy to follow mum. We walked into the operating room where Fang was still on the table.

"I need to take some of your blood, to compare it with Fang's. Is that all right?"

I nodded, sitting at the chair and putting my arm out on the arm rest while mum got the needle.

She grew the blood, then put some under a microscope. She clicked her tongue as she worked.

"Max, can you please come here?"

I got up and made my way to her.

"Look at these slides. The one on the left is Fang's blood, the other is ours. Notice a difference?"

I looked through the lens and defiantly saw a difference. Fang's blood looked almost clotted and bunchy and weird, while mine looked normal enough.

"What's that mean?" I asked mum.

"It means he was sick. He didn't complain of headaches, fevers or vomiting did he?"

I swallowed. Sick? "No. If you knew Fang you'd know he doesn't complain about his health full stop," I told her. "Stubborn boy," I added.

"Hmmm," Mum said as she cleaned up the slides. She drew more of Fang's blood and mixed it with chemicals as I left the room.

The snack trick to keep the younger ones entertained hadn't worked for as long as I had hoped, because they were all annoying me to find out what had happened.

"It turns out he was sick. Any of you know about that?" I said, hands on my hips.

There was a mass of nodding hips, then Gazzy frowned.

"Spit it out now Gazzy. Or else," I threatened.

"Well, a few nights ago, Fang chucked. But he said he ate dinner too fast, and he did. He threw it down like nothing I've ever seen before!"

And that was coming from Gazzy.

"And no one thought to tell me this?" I asked, angry.

Gazzy frowned. "No. You didn't have to clean it up or anything. Why would we have to tell you anyway?"

"Because I need to know if my flocks sick! You should have told me!"

"But it was Fang!"

I suddenly realised how highly they really did think of Fang: invincible. Like nothing could happen to him.

I sighed.

"Guys, Fang's not Mr. Supermutant. He does get sick every now and then, like we all do. He's just as valuable as we are. Maybe we could have avoided this, maybe we couldn't. But we, Fang and I, need to know things like this because, strangely enough, if something happens we need to know about it. I'm not your parent, but I'm just asking you guys to help out a little okay?"

Angel stepped forward to hug me. "Sorry Max. We'll be more careful, we promise."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Gazzy," I said, suddenly feeling very tired. I pulled them all into a hug.

"It's cool," I muttered.

"_You look very tired Max. And old. I promise I'll help more often, because you didn't get much sleep last night. Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy will help too," _Angel beamed into my head. I sighed and pulled everyone in closer.

"Thank you baby," I whispered in her ear.

Then mum walked out and found us. "Guys, his awake now, but I want you to go in one by one, if you want to. Just because he's a bit tired," mum explained. Gazzy ran in first, while Nudge waited outside the door. Iggy let Angel go in front of him. I smiled at the line that they had formed outside his room.

"I bet I'll never see this again, not when I'm sick," I told mum. Se smiled sadly.

"I never got this. I'm glad to see it now though," see said quickly.

"I'm sorry mum -"

"Don't be stupid Max. There was no one that you could have been there for me, and vice versa. I feel bad for the last one. Not being there for you was the hardest thing I've ever had to face in my life."

I hugged mum, making sure she knew that underneath the tough girl attitude there was a little girl that loved her.

After a while it was my turn, finally, to see Fang.

"Hey there," I said as I closed the door behind me.

He gave me a soft smile. "Bet you're thinking of taking advantage of me laying in bed all busted up right? You can't hit the cripple," he said quietly. That was exactly my intention. My smile fell from my face.

"Darn it. Anyway, how are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Fang smiled. "Well….because I'm so pumped on medicine I actually can't see straight, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say 4," Fang told me. I laughed.

"No, it was two. Oh well, there's always tomorrow right?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, there is," he replied.

"You're avoiding the question. How are you feeling?"

Fang chewed on his lip. "Fine, I think. A little woozy, and I fell sick in the stomach, but otherwise sort of okay." He gave me a grin.

I laughed, but was hurt to hear he didn't fell his best.

"When can I get out of here then?" He said, breaking the silence. I realised we'd been staring at each other, and looked away, going red.

"That's more like it! I don't know, you'll have to ask mum. Soon I hope," I told him. Then I grimaced. Why had I added that bit? Soon I hope? What the?

"You hope? Why? Tell me," he said, carefully propping himself up.

I searched for words. "Because I need someone to order around. The others don't listen. They're no fun at all," I told him, quickly covering my tracks. I was doing well before Fang spoke.

Oh, right. I bet that really got you down eh?"

I could have sworn that he sounded…almost disappointed? Why on Earth would Fang sound disappointed?

I swallowed. "I better get something to get, or I'll end up in the morgue. I'll talk to you later," I said quickly, getting up.

At the door, I turned to see him glaring away me. I quickly walked out of the room.


End file.
